wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:School of Death
Having trouble with formatting - tried to mimic other pages but it's not working right. Please help. Content also needs a bit of work if anyone has any additional details. Locating Now most people wonder how to enter this place? Well, soon before leaving for Krokotopia, Merle Ambrose finds out something sinister is behind the Rainbow Bridge waterfall. You are sent to explore it, and you must explore the sinister Nightside. After this, you are allowed unlimited access to Nightside and the School of Death. The Death Tree is named Mortis and he trains special cards, while the new Death teacher is named Dworgyn. originally posted at 17:59, 2009 March 31 by an anonymous user from 141.153.58.101 Is This the Class for Me? Death deals with dealing minor to moderate damage while stealing health with certain attack. The ability to steal health is a big advantage, especially once you get traps and blades. Death is one of the weakest classes, but they learn Curse (+20% damage to next spell to enemy), Feint (+70% damage to next spell with 30% damage to next spell to you), Deathblade, and Death Trap. Combined with Spirit Blade and Spirit Trap, you're looking at an additional 240% damage (almost 5X the damage if you want to get technical) with a single death attack. This is the biggest boost that is possible without help. Lets take the Vampire. It only deals 350 damage and gives you 175 HP. If you lay everything possible on the enemy, you can deal a whopping 1575 damage in one hit and get 787 HP for it (almost as much heal as a Satyr while still dealing a healthy amount of damage). Another unique characteristic of Necromancers is the ability to learn Sacrifice. It deals 250 damage to yourself and heals the target by 700 HP. This is very helpful because it will allow you to revive a fallen party member. You can also use it on yourself for a net gain of 450 HP. Just make sure that the initial blast of 250 damage doesn't kill you, though. There is a rare glitch in which you will kill yourself, but you won't be revived. If you're playing with other people, you'll be in the fighting stance, but you'll be dead. As for a class to minor in? Some people think it's great. The people who like it like it for two reasons. First, it heals you but deals damage at the same time. The second reason people like minoring in Death is for the spell Feint. This is the strongest trap in the game and can really give a boost life's weak attacks. The people who don't like don't like it because it doesn't deal enough damage in respect to the Pip cost (remember that you can only get Death Trap, Death Blade, and Curse if you're Death). The real thing to watch out for with Death is Death-ranked enemies. There are tons of Death enemies, and the final boss is one of them. Fortunately, not many Death enemies use Life Shield, so as long as you have Death Prism set, you should be good to go. Another interesting thing about death is the life steal spells (like the Ghould and Vampire). They are the only spells that will bypass Spirit Armor. In conclusion, if you want to deal a great amount of damage, are patient enough to lay all the blades and traps, and like stealing HP with certain attacks, Death is the class for you. --Ntr11023 01:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) School of death rules Personally I believe that necromancers are the most powerful class in Wizard101. Drain spells make soloing easy, and makes us excellent tanks in groups. We get what in think is the single best spell in game in Feint, even though other classes can get that too for 5 training points. The ability to stack traps, means that we can do the 2nd most damage of all classes with one spell (Wraith with Curse, Feint, Death Trap and Death blade), only beaten by Storm wizards, and that heals us in the process, in groups since curse and Feint affect all attacks necromancers can just as well support others in dealing damage. To top it up our ability to heal others is 2nd only to life wizards, and healing 700 for 3 pips is more efficient than anything they have without using other cards to boost healing. Milvang 12:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Grandmaster Necromancer Vs. Skeleton Pirate in DS With all traps possible did a whooping 2685 damage with a Wraith Death School: built to take damage Sacrifice? Heals others while doing a fraction of that healing to them selfs as damage... however, if they have something like tower sheild or Death Sheild (more effecive) they have a nasty advantage ageinst those who wish them to be defeated (other side of the duel circle)... again, these guys go great lenths to heal others with Sacrifice and other spells like it yet with spells such as Ghoul and Wraith make them look selfish... Much cricisim ageinst Death wizards come from those that just started learning the ways of Wizard101 and only know that Malistare is the bad one. He taught necromacy, thuz the Death School remains only half full to this day... It makes some people feel sorry for them, then they lose to them in pvp due to the feeling of pity... Not Critisim in any way to the death school. :| UPDATE: Also not criticizing Life School. Trust me, it's crowded. :| Sol9000 05:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Moved comments to appropriate spot instead of combined with previous comments Reading this I have seen that whoever wrote failed to take into account the power boosts of spells from equipment. With legendary death boost and the inane lack of resistance this gear provides, sacrifice is hardly worth using to heal yourself unless you shield against the attack first. Using death shield and dream shield you can cut that damage down to less than 70 and heal over 600 life instead. I did 1.2 million damage with a wraith. Pics on my facebook profile to prove it. Stacking this many traps and blades alone takes some time and planning but it can be done. I intend to do it again using elixirs to see how much more damage I can do. It took me 7 blades and 16 different traps to score this number and had it been a critical hit, it would have been doubled. I also intend to set out to break my personal record with pirate which is currently just over 1.3 million, although I had help on this one. This video can be seen on youtube titled: skelton world record. -Legendary Necromancer Soulstalker :Note: You are saying people's comments from 2 years ago are wrong because of things released 6 months ago? Please be more careful with your comments. ErinEmeraldflame 17:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC)